pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Day for PVZ
This is the first area for Plants vs zombies: Revenge of Zomrachnid. It starts off easy but it gets really hard after 1-15. Overview On the first level, you have 150 sun. After that you get 50 sun. Nothing special happens in this area and it has two mini-games: Wall-nut bowling and Slot machine. You unlock 12 plants and encounter 7 zombies. It is the easiest stage of the game. Plants *1-1 Peashooter (before the level). *1-2 Sunflower. *1-3 Cherry bomb. *1-4 Wall-nut. *1-6 Potato mine. *1-7 Snow pea. *1-8 Chomper. *1-9 Repeater. *1-11 Gatling pea. *1-12 Twin sunflower. *1-13 Banana-rang *1-14 Portal pea Upgrades *$8000 Fire belcher Chomper. Zombies *1-1 Basic zombie PVZ3. *1-2 Flag zombie PVZ3. *1-3 Conehead zombie PVZ3. *1-6 Pole vaulter zombie PVZ3. *1-8 Bucket head zombie PVZ3. *1-11 Washing basket zombie Coming soon! *1-13 Trash can zombie ---- The boss: Old Zombot replica Crazy Dave's speeches Now that you've made an avatar its time to put him to use! Now you can chat to Dave! ---- Conversation #1 Player’s house. *Crazy Dave: Alrighty then. I heard most zombies came from your house! So lets start here. I’ll guide you through. *Player: Can plants be planted on dirt? *Crazy Dave: No! They can only be planted on Grass, Lily pads,Flower pots and Cold pots! *Player: Excuse me? *Crazy Dave: Sorry I’m just CCRRAAZZYY!! Anyways I have 1 roll of grass right here so I’ll be rolling it on your lawn. Don’t worry! I’ll buy more later on. ---- Crazy Dave’s conversations: Conversation #2 Player’s house. *Crazy Dave: Hey neighbour! I’ve got good news! I’ve bought two more rolls of grass! For you! *Player: Good! Hey, um I have a Sunflower seed pack! *Crazy Dave: That’s good! The more zombies you kill the more plants you’ll get! Keep fighting neighbour! ---- Conversation #3: Wall-Nut bowling. *Crazy Dave: Hey name! Guess what! *Player: What? *Crazy Dave: I’ve got a surprise for you! *Player: Yes! What is it? *Crazy Dave: I’ll tell you when you get dig up all of those Peashooters! *Hands the player a spade* *Player: Why would you get rid of Peashooters? *Crazy Dave: Because I’m CCCRRRAAAZZZYYY!!! ---- Conversation #4: Wall-Nut bowling. *Player: Can I see the surprise now? *Crazy Dave: Sure! We’re going bowling! *Player: Bowling? Um... I don’t think this is a bowling alley. *Crazy Dave: It’s not! That’s why we’re using Wall-nuts! They like it! *Player: O.K. We need bowling shoes! *Crazy Dave: I’ve already got some! What size shoe are you? *Player: Size twelve. Why? *Crazy Dave: I’ve bought us both size thirty-six. *Player: That’s... great, yeah. *Crazy Dave: I like you’re enthusiasm! *Oh yes! I’ve got a Bowl-o-nut! Since Wall-nuts a retired bowler you’ll need this! *You click on it* *Player: O.K thanks! ---- Conversation #5: Slot machine. *Crazy Dave: Oh good, you’ve found a piggy bank! You can store money in that! *Player: Alright! So what do you have to do now? *Crazy Dave: Oh you’ll find out! ---- Conversation #6: After level ten. *Crazy Dave: Well I’ve got some good news and some bad news. *Player: What’s the good news? *Crazy Dave: The good news is that you’ll get heaps of new plants. *Player: And the bad news? *Crazy Dave: The bad news is that lots of zombies are coming! *Player:That is bad! ---- Conversation #7: After level fifteen. *Crazy Dave: Few! That was a lot of zombies! At least you beat them! Right? *Player: Yeah! *Crazy Dave: And I’ve got more good and bad news! *Player: What’s happened? *Crazy Dave: Well, the good news is that no new zombies will come! *Player: Yes? *Crazy Dave: And the bad news is that you’ll get no new plants! *Player: Oh c’mon! *Crazy Dave: I know! Well, bye for now! ---- Crazy Dave’s conversations: Conversation #8: Level 17. *Crazy Dave: Do you feel like something easy is missing? *Player: Something easy? Wh-what do you mean? What’s missing? *Crazy Dave: Something...simple seems to have floated away? Does that sound right? *Player: I don’t even know what you mean! But... maybe you’re right. ---- Crazy Dave’s conversations: Conversation #9: Level 20. *Crazy Dave: Whoa did you see that note? It was covered in spider webs! *Player: Yeah! But what did it mean by ‘An old friend?’ *Crazy Dave: I... don’t know. *Player: Dave? Be prepared for ANYTHING! ---- Conversation #10: After Level 20. *Crazy Dave: Great job Player! But I’m still confused. I’ve never seen that guy in my life! * *Dr Zomboss appears* *Dr Zomboss: It is I Dr Zomboss! Here to lay waste to the plants that you have! *Player: Oh no! *Dr Zomboss: This machine was created before the original Zombot. This one is just a prototype! *Player: Prototype? Wait. So your other robot is the second one? Not the first? *Dr Zomboss: Correct! This one was an Old Zombot REPLICA. I made two versions of it. The first one was destroyed somehow and now this one, the clone, is destroyed! Blast the plants! * *He disappears* *Crazy Dave: He’s such a nice guy! *Player:Who? Dr Zomboss? Are you kidding me! Of course not! *Crazy Dave: Whatever! Notes *Day 15 Hello, We are going to launch an all out attack on your houze. sincerely, the zombies ---- *Day 20 Hello, Since your to stoopid to giv us yur brains then we’l get them from you ourselves. Prepare to meat (meet) an old friend. Sincerely, the zombies Items *Spade. *Bowl-o-nut. *Piggy bank. Gallery File:PVZIAT_Peashooter1.png|Peashooter File:PVZIAT_Sunflower1.png|Sunflower File:PVZIAT_Cherry_Bomb.png|Cherry bomb File:PVZIAT_Wallnut.png|Wall-nut File:PZIAT_Potatomine.png|Potato mine File:PVZIAT_Snowpea1.png|Snow pea File:Chomperu.png|Chomper File:PVZIAT_Repeater.png|Repeater File:Gatling_pea.png|Gatling pea File:PVZIAT_Twin_Sunflower5.png|Twin sunflower File:Banana-Rang.png|Banana-rang File:Portal_pea.png|Portal pea File:F.png|Basic zombie File:Picture32.png|Flag zombie File:Picture22.png|Conehead zombie File:Picture422.png|Pole vaulter zombie File:Picture522.png|Washing basket zombie File:Picture6.png|Trash can zombie File:Picture7.png|The boss: Old Zombot replica Category:Areas Category:Areas Category:Areas Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas Category:Areas Category:Areas Category:Worlds Category:Daytime Areas Category:StoryLine